True LoveAIM Style
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Buffy meets her match on Instant Messenger


Title: True Love, AIM Style

Author: Doc; BAforever@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own my idea. The evil writers of BtVS/Angel own them. ::mutters:: evil evil evil!

Distribution: Want..Take..Have. Just give credit where credit is due, I.E. Me!

Dedication: To my bestest friend Meredith (I love Elmer!!) and to all the wonderful writers who keep B/A alive. Keep up the great work.

Synopsis: Buffy goes online and starts up a conversation with someone. Little does she know who that someone is.

Timeline: Sometime in the future.

Rating: You watch the show you can watch this.

AN: Buffy and Spike didn't sleep together, and Conner wasn't ever an issue (I know he's cute, but for this let's just leave him out) Joyce did die, and Dawn is um, 18. I know that this isn't one of the better fics that I've put out, but, my friend had the idea, and I really liked it, so, I just thought I'd sit down and write it. I hope you all enjoy is, even I think its kinda hoaky!

AN2: Any infringement on the copy write of _You've Got Mail_ I am really sorry about. I'm not really basing this fic on that movie, but some of the things are the same….kinda…but not really…neways, how about you go read the fic now…yes, that sounds like a lovely idea….go….READ!

Buffy wearily walked in from patrol and threw down her bag. It had been a very, very long night. She couldn't believe the vamp population these days. Her entire body ached and she craved a hot shower. She slowly climbed the stairs and made her way into the bathroom as quietly as possible. She shed her clothes and ran a hot bath. She slowly climbed in and let out a sigh that she seemed to have been holding in for some time. She let her muscles relax and just let her body float in the water. She thought of happier times, back when patrols weren't such hard work, and involved more than just monsters. It involved passion and heated kisses by the moonlight. She raised her heavy arms out of the water and decided her skin was wrinkled enough. She reluctantly stood up and grabbed her fluffy white rob off the peg next to the tub. She wrapped it around herself and unplugged the tub. She had one thought on her mind. Bed. Warm, soft, fluffy sheets surrounding her. She walked into her room and dragged her favorite pair of PJs out of her dresser drawer. She slowly slid them on and noticed her laptop sitting on her bed. On. She slid into bed and looked at her laptop which Dawn had obviously been playing on.

_No matter how many times I tell her, she never listens to me. She's going to be in so much trouble tomorrow._

She looked at the site that Dawn had pulled up. She had been researching something about school. Something to do with London. 

_Must be a History project._

She closed out the site, and saw a little window pop up. She looked at it and noticed it was an IM box. 

MrSunshine248: Hey! 

_Well, what can talking for a little while hurt. Maybe it'll get me so bored I will fall asleep._

KeyGirl15: Hey. Whats up? 

MrSunshine248: Not a lot. I was just trying this thing out. My friend set it up for me and she insists that I use it. 

KeyGirl15: Well, this is my sisters. She was illegally on my laptop and left it pulled up. 

MrSunshine248: Well, so we're both new @ it. 

KeyGirl15: Yea. Gosh, I'm beat. 

MrSunshine248: Well, why don't I let you go so you can get some sleep? 

KeyGirl15: No. It's cool. So, where are you from? 

Mr.Sunshine248: Somewhere. 

KeyGirl15: Cryptic. I don't like cryptic. 

MrSunshine248: you sound like someone I know. 

KeyGirl15: Oh really. 

MrSunshine248: Yeah. Where are you from? 

KeyGirl15: Never Never Land. 

MrSunshine248: Nice place. Been there a few times myself. 

KeyGirl15: haha 

MrSunshine248: Your screen name is interesting. 

KeyGirl15: it has a very long and tragic story behind it. 

MrSunshine248: sorry. 

KeyGirl15: with a happy ending I might add. 

MrSunshine248: Oh, well, that changes everything haha 

MrSunshine248: So, how old are you? 

KeyGirl15: Well, I'm 23 

MrSunshine248: Really. My best friend is 23. 

KeyGirl15: This best friend of yours sounds like a nice person. Something going on between you two? 

MrSunshine248: No no no no no no. It's not that I wouldn't think about maybe being in a relationship with her, its just that I'd probably kill myself before it ever became anything. 

KeyGirl15: Oh, so it's the whole "let's just be friends" thing 

MrSunshin248: Definitely. She's the sweetest girl, but she's just not my type. 

KeyGirly15: So, are you involved with anyone? 

MrSunshine248: Well, sorta. 

KeyGirl15:Oh, I see 

MrSunshine248: Well, you see, its kinda the sorta like she has my heart. I don't think I could ever be with anyone else. She ruined me for other women J 

MrSunshine248: What about you? Got a man in your life? 

KeyGirl15: No. There was someone, but he left. He got into some bad stuff and it just got to be too much. 

MrSunshine248: I'm sorry 

KeyGirl15: Don't be. We still keep in touch. Tho not as often as I would like. 

_I can't believe that I'm telling all of this to a complete stranger._ Buffy spotted the '_Profile_' button down towards the bottom of the screen. _Maybe I can figure out who this mystery man is._She clicked on it. 

_Please wait…_

The profile finally came up….blank. 

_Dammit. Oh well. _

KeyGirl15: So, hmm. Oh gosh, its 3 am. We've been talking for a long time. 

MrSunshine248: It seems like we just started. You're a very sweet girl. 

KeyGirl15: You're not like 45, 300 lbs, and come online to talk to girls for obscene reasons are you? 

MrSunshine248: hahaha Oh gosh no. Believe me…I'm almost normal 

KeyGirl15: Well, then that's something we definitely don't have in common. My life is anything but normal 

MrSunshine248: Well, now that I know you're not afraid of non-normal things, I'm not exactly so normal myself. 

KeyGirl15: Well, I've seen my share of "demons" I'm sure anything you've got isn't any worse. 

MrSunshine248: Hang on. I have to go answer the phone. 

Buffy got up off her bed and ran downstairs to get a drink. 

_I feel so comfortable with this guy. God, I feel like I'm talking to…but he'd never be caught dead, er, undead on a computer._

She ran back upstairs and heard the little bing indicating she had received a message. 

MrSunshine248: Hey, I've gotta run. I just got an urgent call from a friend of mine. She's in some trouble. 

KeyGirl15: Oh, by all means, hurry. I'll talk to you later. 

MrSunshine248: I'll be on same time tomorrow night. Until next time, my lovely lady 

Buffy found herself blushing. 

KeyGirl15: Good night my shining knight…LOL! 

She longingly watched as he signed off and the door slammed next to his name. 

_It's so late. I've gotta get some shut eye._

Buffy lay her head down and had sweet dreams of her faceless knight. 

**Next morning**

"Buffy!!!" 

Buffy groggily opened her eyes and turned to look at her bedside clock. It read 8 am. She made a few incoherent noises and waited for Dawn to come bounding in her room like every morning. She heard her enter the room. 

"Dawn, must you yell to wake me up every morning?" 

"Yes. Where's my biology book?" 

"Last time I saw it, it was on the kitchen table. Is Melissa picking you up?" 

"Yeah. 10 minutes." 

"Have a good day. I'm going back to sleep." 

"Love you Buffy. See you this afternoon." 

"Bye Dawnie." 

**Later that night, after patrol**

Buffy came in and headed eagerly upstairs to get online. She threw on her pajamas and plopped down on her bed, with her laptop secured in her lap. She clicked on the AIM button and signed into Dawn's account. No MrSunshine248! Her spirits fell. 

_Get a hold of yourself Buff. You're getting all excited about a guy you met online. Just because he's perfect for you and you have a lot in common…_

She heard the little door sound and saw that he had come online. 

"YES!"  
"Buffy?" 

"Um, oh, sorry Dawnie. I just found something I was looking for online for some research on a demon we were doing. We have been researching all night and I just now found some valuable information on it. Just go back to bed." 

"Oh, alright. See you in the morning." 

**bing** 

MrSunshine248: Hey 

KeyGirl15: Hey you. 

MrSunshine248: I've been waiting to get online all day 

KeyGirl15: Me too. I really enjoyed talking to you last night. 

MrSunshine248: me too. 

KeyGirl15: listen, I was thinking, maybe we could meet. 

She realized after she sent the message that she would probably regret her forwardness. 

MrSunshine248: Well, um, I don't exactly know where you're from, or anything like that 

KeyGirl15: Well, you weren't so forthcoming with the info either mr 

MrSunshine248: you got me there 

MrSunshine248: ok, well, I have some business to take care of this weekend in LA. Why don't we meet up there? 

KeyGirl248: um, well, maybe. I would have to arrange for some of my friends to watch my sister. 

MrSunshine248: well, if you can make it, meet me in front of the coffee shop on 3rd and Abrams, midnight, Friday night 

Angel looked up as Cordelia waltzed into the room. 

"I see you had a good time on your date?" 

She looked at him, her face taking on a drugged state. 

"Dreamiest night of my life. I am so happy Gunn and I are dating. He's such a gentleman." 

"Well, I think he's good for you. I know we've had our differences and things, but he's a good guy." 

Cordy walked over to stand next to Angel. 

"Would you quit researching and just go to….oh, you're talking to Dawn. Exchanging stories about a certain blonde we both know?" 

"Dawn? What are you talking about?" 

"Hey, I have instant messaging too ya know. That's Dawn's screen name." 

Angel stared at the screen and began to put it all together. 

_KeyGirl15! DUH! Dear lord how could I have been so stupid._

"Oh, right. Yes, me and Dawn, with the talking. Well, why don't you go on upstairs and stay the night. It's too late for you to go home." 

"Thank Angel. Don't stay up too late, er, never mind." 

Cordelia walked slowly up the stairs and disappeared into her usual room. 

_I've been talking to Buffy this entire time. I knew there was something about this person that I liked. And now we're going to meet._

He realized he began to get a little jealous at the fact that she would go out and meet some guy she didn't know. But, then he realized that he had been going to do the same exact thing. 

_Well, I'll meet her anyway, and make it extra special. Who knows? Maybe this is our new beginning._

He heard the computer bing and looked up. 

KeyGirl15: Did ya fall asleep on me? 

MrSunshine248: oh, no, my friend just got home from a date. You know girls, have to talk about everything. 

MrSunshine248: I finally told her to just go to bed. 

KeyGirl15: oh, so she lives with you eh? 

MrSunshine248: like I said before, totally platonic. I have a rather large house and when its late, she stays over….in her OWN room J 

KeyGirl15: well, its getting really late and I really should be going 

MrSunshine248: I wish time would stop so we could talk some more 

KeyGirl15: I know. But, we'll get to see one another this weekend….remember? 

Angel smiled. 

MrSunshine248: how could I forget? Well, I guess until then my lady 

KeyGirl15: sleep good….sweet dreams 

MrSunshine248: only of you my sweet. 

KeyGirl15: oh, how will you know me? 

MrSunshine248: well, I'm not sure 

KeyGirl15: um, I'll be wearing a pink sweater, and I have blonde hair 

MrSunshine248: I'll have a rose….for you 

KeyGirl15: alright. See you then 

MrSunshine248: ok, see you later. Sleep well 

Buffy signed off and placed her laptop on the floor. 

_I'm going to MEET him. Oh dear lord, what was I thinking? I feel like I'm betr---_

_No, we're not together. We can't be, remember Buffy?_

She began to cry, her body wracked with sobs. She fell asleep, dreaming of her Angel. 

**Friday night**

Buffy dropped Dawn off at Willow and Tara's and proceeded to make the 2 hour drive to Los Angeles. 

_Maybe I should stop by and say hi to Angel and Cordy. Oh, right, and then when they ask why you're in town you say "Oh, just meeting some guy that I met off the Internet." -Riiiight!_

She pulled up in front of the coffee shop and made her way inside. She found a cozy table in the back and ordered a cup of hazelnut vanilla coffee. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. She got up and went over to the enormous shelves of books and picked out

_A Tale of Two Cities_ and began to read. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't see him approach the table. 

"Buffy?" 

She froze and looked up slowly. 

"Angel. What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I do live here." 

He smiled at her. 

"Well, um, I didn't know you liked coffee." 

She laughed quietly. 

"I don't. Cordy does. She asked me to pick up some beans on my way home from patrol. What about you? Why are you here?" 

"Oh, I was um, just waiting on my dad. Yeah, I'm here to see my dad about some money stuff, you know, after mom's death, debt, major stuff like that, which you know, is not a good thing when you have someone like Dawn who's taste is fairly expensive, but Dawn is doing well, she is acting normal again.." 

"Buffy, you're rambling," Angel cut her off. 

_I never realized how badly she lies._

He didn't realized that he had laughed. 

"Sorry." 

"What was so funny?" 

"Nothing." 

She looked back down at her book, which she had suddenly found very interesting. 

"Well, would you like another cup of coffee?" 

"Um, sure. That would be nice. I haven't seen you since, well, you know, I got back." 

"Yeah." 

Angel motioned for the waiter and Buffy ordered another cup of coffee and Angel ordered Cordelia's beans. 

"So, how have things been?" 

"Good. Willow and Tara got back together and got a place of their own. I'm in the middle of trying to sell the house at the moment. Though, I don't really want to. I don't think I can stand to live anywhere else. It's home, you know?" 

Angel nodded. Buffy looked towards the door nervously. 

_I am so praying that this guy doesn't walk through the door._

"Well, I guess your dad isn't gonna show." 

"Angel, he's my father, does he ever do anything he's suppose to?" 

"Right. Well, I guess I better be getting back to the hotel. I wouldn't wanna keep Cordy waiting." 

"Oh, are you two…" 

"No. Dear God no. She's more of a sister. Plus, you have my heart." 

Buffy smiled nervously at him. 

_Why does he make me feel like this. _

"Goodbye Buffy." 

"Bye Angel. Be careful." 

"Always." 

He turned to walk out and she willed him not to go. 

_What am I doing here? Like I could ever be happy with anyone but Angel. I'll give him a few minutes to leave and then I'll go._

She waited for a few minutes and grabbed her purse and walked out of the coffee shop. She was so involved with getting her keys that she didn't realize that she was about to run into someone. 

"Oh, I'm so sor— Angel?" 

"Why bring you one rose when a dozen is so much better KeyGirl15?" 

She smiled and enveloped him in a hug. 

"I hoped it was you." 

"Would I let it be anyone else?" 

He kissed her softly and breathed in the scent of her hair and skin. Vanilla. 

"Buffy, there's something you should know." 

"Yes?" 

"I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. You're my world. I know that with the curse things can never be the way we want them, but without you in my life, there's a purpose, but its dull next to being able to live a life with you." 

She smiled brightly at him. She hugged him tightly.

"I feel the same way Angel. When you left me, it was like all the lights around me went out...I was left in darkness."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. 

"I know you think that you lost your ring when you left it at the mansion, but I found it." 

He grabbed her hand and slid it onto her finger. 

"Now, its back in its rightful spot." 

She grabbed him and kissed him for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that after all of this-the madness, mayhem, death-she, they were finally getting their chance at happiness-two warriors, sworn to protect the innocent from what lurks in the darkness, were finally reunited. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Buffy." 

"You know, I may just have to make my trip a little longer than expected." 

"Well, I do have a phone at my place." 

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should hurry and go there so I can use it." 

They walked, hand-in-hand, into the night, and into a long future, together. 

Feedback? 

Back to Fanfic


End file.
